


Overheard

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all in the intonation and the turns of phrase.</p><hr/><p>Goodbye, Mr. Rickman.  Thank you for so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Today, 14 January 2016, Alan Rickman slipped the bonds of this Earth to join the heavenly choir...or just see what there was worth seeing...and I miss him and his wondrous voice. ([originally posted at Severus_Snape on LJ](http://severus-snape.livejournal.com/40411.html))

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
**  
_ Disclaimer:_  
The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_"Psst!"_

"What are you doing trying to hide behind that tree, Lupin?"

"I was waiting for you, Severus."

"Well, as you can very well see, I'm here now."

"How did it go?"

"What? Oh, I've slipped away easily. No one's the wiser."

"Well, take my hand, you mad, impetuous thing."

"Lupin, why do you have a ring with my name inscribed upon your sweaty palm?"

"Well, it's intimidating asking a man like you to change your life. I thought, maybe, since you're already changing it...?"

"Mrph! I don't recall giving you permission to kiss me, Lupin."

"Mm, didn't ask it, but since you took my ring..."

"Well, yes, it is a trifle gaudy, but it will do as I undertake a new direction."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the sexiest voice ever, Severus?"

"No...but, do go on...Remus."

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Thank you, Mr. Rickman, for bringing Severus Snape to such brilliant, ferocious life. Thank you sparking imaginations all over the world. We miss you. ~~~_  



End file.
